Fame and Fortune
by Irisaeva Noboru
Summary: AU.There are five celebrities that are going to Demeter High school, who are they and what are they REALLY like? And whose going to fall for who? Especially with those who have ego issues. And whose going to have to work the hardest for love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, I'm baaaaaack. I want you all to enjoy this and have fun reading it and reply to it so I know if it's good or bad or iffy.**

**Taichi:Why did you change Irisaeva's name?**

**SAO: Because her name is easier to write out as just Iris.**

**Iris: It's simpler too. I like it.**

**Taichi: Not sayin' I don't like it, I was just wondering.**

**SAO: Taichi would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Taichi: Siren Aura Ondelette does NOT own any of the digimon characters-though we wish she did- the only thing she owns is the plot of this here story.**

**SAO: Thank you Taichi. Your reward is homemade chocolate chip cookies.**

**Taichi: COOKIES!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: New arrivals

It was a normal school day, cheery, sunny, hot...outside. Inside the hallways were jammed with students and filled with the buzzing of voices talking about the latest school scandal. In one particular classroom there were two females sitting in the back of the room sitting quietly. One female had chest length brown hair and crystal blue eyes that were intently reading a book, while the girl next to her had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes who was looking at the paper in front of her editing it. "Oh my god! Guess what you guys?!" a pink haired female shouted sitting in the seat in front of the red haired female.

The brunette and red head looked at each other before shrugging and looking at their friend blankly. "Oh! You two are hopeless!" the pink haired girl said.

The red head rolled her eyes while the brunette went back to reading. "Mimi, tell us and be done with it," the red head stated getting annoyed.

The pink haired female puffed out her cheeks frustrated. "Sora! You ruin all the fun!" she yelled before pouting.

The brunette sighed and put her book down. "Mimi, what has gotten you so excited on this fine Thursday afternoon? Do you have a date for junior prom?" she inquired feigning politeness.

Mimi smiled at the female before the three of them burst out into laughter. The pink haired female shook her head. "No. If only I did! You guys would be the first to know. Alas the only thing that has got me excited is the five teenage celebrities that will be joining us at school tomorrow!" she said slapping down a magazine.

Sora picked it up and flipped to the marked page as the others waited. "Oh no way! 'As of Friday, January second, the five most famous teenage stars will be going to the local high school Demeter Valley High, also known as Dementia Valley high, one of the most competitive schools in the state. They are known for their school magazine, boys soccer team, Theater group among other things. They have the best scores in the county and are clearly the only option for the five teenagers. Taichi Yagami, Koushiro Izume, Yuuko Minowa, Yamato Ishida, and Takeru Takashi will all be attending the school, claiming that they used to go to the elementary school," Sora read her eyes going wide.

"Yamato's going to be coming here?" she whispered.

Mimi and the brunette looked at the red head smiling. "I-I um, need to go, tell the teacher I needed to think and will be in the music room,"

The two nodded at their friend and watched as she left. "She's so in love with him. I know they haven't met or anything but they are soul mates!" Mimi said picking up her magazine.

The brunette frowned and shook her head. "You do realize that she likes his music, not so much him. She thinks he's an arrogant dick head that needs to get over himself. You know this," she replied picking her book back up.

Mimi moved seats to sit in front of the brunette, grinning evilly. "Iris, we can play match maker. I know you aren't into all that kind of stuff, but come on! Maybe you could get someone," the younger stated.

Iris rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. "The bell is going to ring and you need to get to the magazine room before the teacher marks you late," Iris said flatly.

Mimi rolled her eyes and stayed where she was. "Well since I am head of the magazine she doesn't actually care about whether or not I'm late as I am usually getting information for articles and such...which reminds me," Mimi replied. "It's alright if I write the article of the week on you right?"

Iris raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Knock yourself out,"

***

Iris ignored the chatter that had started after first period about the stars that would be joining them tomorrow at school. she could really have cared less, they were all dicks that needed to get over themselves. She went to her locker and grabbed her duffel bag, thankfully practice had been canceled due to the win they had on Tuesday. She pulled out her soccer ball and headed to the empty field before setting her bag down and looked at the field before dropping the black and white ball in front of her. She put her foot on top of it to stop it from bouncing around before she kicked it between her feet debating on whether or not she should practice on her own. Letting out a sigh she took out her head phones and tossed them onto the duffel bag before making her way down the field towards the goal.

**

Dark brown eyes watched as the small female began running towards the goal that was closest to them. The black and white ball was the brown eyes main interest, though the female in control was a sight. A light breeze came and went, ruffling a mass of brown hair. The tanned male, dressed in blue slacks and a white short sleeve dress shirt and worn sneakers, leaned against the railing of the bleachers as he watched intently as the girl got closer. He was debating. But what was the question. "Like what you see?" a low baritone voice asked from behind.

The brunette only glanced at the spiky blond haired male for a moment before walking towards the female.

*

She was about to kick the ball into the goal when a male kicked it out from in front of her. She spun around ans watched as the bushy haired male stopped on the other side of her with a grin on his face. "Now it wouldn't be a practice with another person," he stated grinning wider.

Iris growled and glared at him. "I don't really care. Give me back my ball," she responded growling.

The brown eyed male rolled his eyes. "Only if you can get it back,"

He took off towards the opposite end of the field kicking the ball and heading for the goal. Iris sighed and began to chase after him.

Two hours, and many falls and arguments later Iris kicked the ball into the goal before the male could stop it. She slid on her back and laid on the ground panting as she threw her arms up in the air. "Yes! I win!" She exclaimed getting up on her elbows.

The male shook his head and jogged over to her and held out a hand. Iris smiled and took it, allowing him to pull her up. "Nice game. I'm Iris Noboru," She said dropping her hand and going to the goal to get her ball.

She returned to the male and smiled. "Taichi Yagami, but you probably already knew that," he said bowing.

Iris smiled and shook her head. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Tai. But I have to go and shower up before I meet up with my friends for dinner. If you have any friends you may join us. We'll be at the Pop's Pizzeria down the street at six. Tell the hostess, Iris invited you and they'll sit you in our normal spot," she said before walking off to get her bag.

Taichi only stared after her amused. "HEY! THE NAME'S TAICHI!" He shouted when he realized that she hadn't called him by his full name.

There was a chuckle behind him and he turned around. "So. Looks like you've got a date," The blond stated crossing his arms and smirking.

Taichi shook his head. "Oh no, I'm bringing you and your brother and Izzy, I really don't care what you think about it," he responded grinning evilly.

The blond only shrugged. "Alright, but I must say that she's going to be a toughie," he said motioning to the girl.

Taichi only shrugged. "She's good. Obviously I'm attracted to her. Now I need to shower and change,"

***

Mimi was typing away on her computer in her small office in the magazine department. She was editor in chief and ever since she took over the magazine it had taken off and become a huge hit among the school and many residence around Demeter Valley. She had pulled her long pink locks back into a bun and stuck some pens and pencils in it to make sure she could easily find them later. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and continued working as there was a knock on the door. "Sorry we're not open right now. Come back tomorrow during school hours!" she said not noticing that he person had sat down in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"I was wondering if there was a position open at the magazine," a male voice said, the smile absent from the voice.

Mimi frowned and paused for a moment to read her last sentence before continuing. "What's your experience?" She asked still not looking away from the screen,

This got a chuckle out of the male, though it didn't distract the pink haired sophomore. "Well I've been writing for four years, editing articles of three and own Up-2-Date," the voice replied.

Mimi raised an eyebrow and saved her work before leaning back in her chair and looking at the male. Her light brown eyes went wide when she realized who she was talking to. "Are you kidding me? Why would Koushiro Izumi want a job at a magazine that doesn't make money?" she asked getting suspicious.

The red head male sighed. "Well I need something to do for after school activities, and since there isn't a computer club of any sort, I figured that the magazine would be my best bet would be to join the Magazine. It is well known after all," he stated shrugging like it was obvious.

Mimi rolled her eyes at him and then shook her head. "Well, I'll have to think about it and find out exactly what we are in need of. If you'd like you can meet up with me later at Pop's Palace down the street at six, I should have the list made up by then so you can look it over," she said turning back to her computer.

Koushiro looked at the girl confused. "Alright. I was thinking something along the lines of second in command, but whatever is open will be fine with me,"

He stood up and left, leaving a busy Mimi.

***

Sora tapped on the piano keys for the millionth time, playing a popular song that would make most girls scream with excitement, but for Sora, it was soothing and had more meaning than just a pretty boy face and voice. The words were meaningless, as it was the piano that made the song. "Not too bad...for an amateur," a low voice said.

Sora rolled her eyes knowing who the owner of the voice was. "Yama, go away," she said flatly before continuing the song.

She felt a presence next to her and soon the clunking of keys. She let out an agitated sigh before stopping and looking at the spiky blond haired male with cobalt blue eyes. To other girls this would be enough to make them melt in their seats, they would die if they found the Yamato Ishida sitting next to them. Sora was not one of those girls fortunately. She shot the male a glare. "I told you I never wanted to talk to you again," she snapped crossing her arms.

Yamato sighed and stopped playing the piano. "Sor, I'm sorry. I tried to get there honest," he whispered.

Sora heard the crack in his voice, but it wasn't good enough, he should have called her to at least say he wasn't going to make it, rather than just leave her waiting all night for him to show up. She didn't care that his music career was taking off, they were still friends and that should have been enough to leave his party and see her. "I got you this," he said.

She watched as he pulled out a velvet box. She took it and looked at him and then the box. "Just think of it as the four birthdays that I've missed,"

Sora returned her eyes to the ruby box. She slowly opened it and gasped. "It's beautiful," she whispered pulling out a silver chain with tear drop rubies around it. "Put it on for me please?"

Yamato smiled and nodded as the girl handed him the necklace and turned around. The blond slipped it around the females neck and locked it before smiling. He knew he wasn't out of the fire yet, but he was getting there. When she turned around to face him he smiled knowing that he had chosen the right necklace, it was expensive, but more important than that, he searched for a good three months looking for the perfect necklace for his childhood friend. "It's perfect,"

Sora rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're not forgiven just yet," she said a small smile on her face.

Yamato nudged her in the side and smiled. "Alright. I'll see ya around,"

He stood up and nodded to the red head before leaving her to play the piano.

* * *

**Author's note: So umm yeah...I hope this is good...Comment/review please! I know Tai is slightly off on her personality...in fact some of them are off, but don't worry, I promise that they won't be like that.**

**-SAO  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

**SAO:I hope that the first chapter was amazing enough for you.  
**

**Taichi: Siren Aura Ondelette does NOT own any of the digimon characters. The only thing she owns is the plot of this here story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dinner Disaster

She looked over the brunettes shoulder for the millionth time that evening. She looked down at her watch, her bubblegum pink hair falling into her face. She had left the school an hour after meeting the CEO of the most popular magazine and gone home to change and freshen up, which included a shower, two hours perfecting the small amount of make up she had on, blow drying and straightening her hair and of course picking out the right top-a pink halter with a black flower stitched on the bottom corner of the top- and which bottoms to wear(a pair of tight fitted black jeans) and of course a pair of pink wedges.

Her two companions would think nothing of it. They would just claim that she had a crush on the waiter, since they always had the same waiter. "So Meems...Who you dress up for? Cuz I know for a fact you do NOT like our adorable and fabulous waiter," Iris whispered, a grin on her lips.

Mimi looked over her brunette friend for the first time since they had actually gotten together. Iris' hair was straight, which was normal as the girl enjoyed having straight hair, but she didn't have it up, it was held in place by an orange head band. The girl wore no make up, it would have been far too much for the pink haired female since Iris NEVER wore make up unless it was a dance or very formal occasion. The top was a simple orange tank that fit to the girls body perfectly showing off what was given to her. "Oh. Just a new friend. you'll meet him soon enough..." she began her lips forming a sly smile. "What about you Iris darling. You look rather nice. No baggy clothes and your hair is actually pulled down,"

Sora looked over her friend and agreed with the girl, then again Mimi had never seen Iris dress up because she was bored. "She probably just wanted to look cute. She does it every once in a while, but by the time you see her somethings happened," the redhead defended.

"Aw, did you get all dolled up for me _babe,_"

Iris let out a growl as an arm snaked around her shoulders. using her thumb and forefinger she pried the muscular arm off of her. "Tai it's so lovely to see you," she muttered regretting even inviting the boy.

Taichi smiled and chuckled as Yamato and Koushiro sat down next to the two free girls. Mimi immediately started talking to the powerful magazine owner. "So I looked over the positions and well, there's one spot open," she said, getting the attention of the table.

Koushiro tilted his head and frowned. "Alright, what would it be?"

Mimi let out a nervous laugh. "Well, don't get me wrong or anything but it's honestly the only thing that hasn't been taken," she rambled. "Computer tech...we need one. At least two computers go down a day, and no one can figure out how to get the info back,"

Kourshiro raised his eyebrows. "Really? I'll have to take a look at them...do you have any broken now? Your hard drives might just need to be cleaned out, or maybe another gig of storage would be better for them," he started off staring at the table.

The three females looked at the male shocked, while the two males only smirked. "That's our Izzy," Taichi said shaking his head. "The guy is really a computer expert. his whole house is covered in the hardware,"

Yamato nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He only runs the magazine because his father is making him,"

The three girls only nodded. "So what are you really like then Taichi?" Mimi asked curious.

Taichi smirked and winked at the girl. "Exactly what the papers say. A star soccer player who loves to date any woman, and unlike Yamato here, will not fall in love," he said confidently.

Iris rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Meems. He's the complete opposite. He only gets pictures with the women so that people think he's dating, but he's really not. He's already in love I bet. And he's not really all that cocky. He's a complete nimrod," the female brunette responded.

The five teenagers looked at the female with open mouths. Yamato was able to recover first and ask the question on everyone's mind. "How do you two know each other? Taichi and you just met a few hours ago,"The blond quizzed confused.

Taichi looked at the female, also wondering how she knew what he was really like. "That was our first formal meeting. We met four years back on a rather rainy night. He beat me that time," she muttered crossing her arms. "Now we're even,"

Taichi thought for a moment before the memory came back to him. they had met a few years back. They were thirteen, and it was really late, and pouring out. He had wondered what brought the girl out so late, and never actually got a chance to ask, as she needed to get to the hospital right after their intense match. She had been playing with a fractured ankle apparently, but she was still amazing. He never got a chance to ask her name. "You? Why the hell were out there and why did you play me with a fractured almost broken ankle?!" His voice rose as he spoke to the girl.

Iris bit her lip and shrugged. "That's my business,"

Sora and Mimi looked at their friend concerned and confused. "you're dishing details later," Mimi responded.

Iris shook her head. "This is one of those things that I'd rather not share with anyone. sorry guys,"

Taichi grabbed the girls face-being careful not to hurt her- and forced her to look at him. "I'll get it out of you. You will tell me eventually. You are going to be stuck with me until further notice," He said grinning.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not going to do your homework,"

Yamato snorted. "Sora I think they make a cute pair don't you?" the blond whispered so no one would hear.

The red head nodded. "Indeed, Yama," she said back her eyes never leaving her friend.

She was curious to know about what happened that night and why she was injured in the first place, but the girl wouldn't talk about it, she knew that much. Once Iris had made a decision there was no changing it, Taichi would find that out the hard way.

"So what'll...be...um..." the waiter looked a the six teens confused and shocked.

Six sets of eyes looked at the boy, waiting for him to continue, not finding anything wrong with their situation. "Oh for cryin' out loud! I want my damn waffles!" Iris exclaimed finally, causing the whole table to look at her. "What? soccer works up a good appetite...for waffles...and bacon...and sausage...and hash browns...with a cup of milk,"

Taichi looked at the waiter. "Same as her...only pancakes instead of waffles. Thanks,"

His attention returned to the small female next to him. "I think I'm in love,"

The table erupted into laughter at his statement confusing the waiter. Once the laughter died down though, the rest of the group ordered their meal and settled back down. Taichi had his arm on the back of Iris' chair, but the girl didn't seem to mind. "Where's Jyou and Hikari? Anyone know?" Sora asked frowning.

They had ordered for the female, but Jyou was a busy body, and they were never sure about his schedule. "Hikari said she'd be a little late. Said she had to meet a friend...I have a sneaking suspicion I know who it is," Taichi replied.

Yamato, Izzy, Mimi and Sora looked at the male confused. Iris didn't bother looking up from her crayons-god forbid someone stopped her from doodling- and answered. "Hikari is his younger sister. I cornered her two years ago to get the answer out when I told her about my little spill, she knew a little bit too much about the blond in disguise next to me," she said putting down the crayon she was currently using. "Oh...and she'd been dating Takeru Takashi for a year now,"

"WHAT?!"

"How could you not tell us you had a sister?"

"How do you know all this?"

Taichi and Iris looked at each other before sighing. "Later?"

Before anything else could be said the topics of conversation slid into seats next to each other. "Hi g-" Takeru began.

"Hi Tai-chi...huh?" Hikari looked at her older brother, who was cozy with the soccer girl. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Now, now little sister. IS that anyway to talk to your older amazing brother?" Taichi asked raising an eyebrow.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Amazingly stupid,"she muttered glancing at Hikari. The two made eye contact and started laughing, knowing that what the older said was true. "I have no comment," Yamato said shaking his head.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry, a lot of stuff going on at home. I'm currently switching colleges and majors and the works so that's got all my attention. I should hopefully be able to get the other  
**

**-SAO  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**SAO:I'm sorry I've been busy!**

**Sora: I'm sure that they'll forgive you. You are going to have a bunch of nice chapters up for them this month.**

**SAO: Yes I am...at least four, not including this one. But it depends on some things.**

**Yama: Like?**

**Taichi: Well like if she can think of what each couple is going to do each chapter that is dedicated to a couple.**

**Yama: That's easy! You have to build up their love slowly of course!!!**

**Taichi & SAO: -Sweat drops-**

**SAO: Taichi...I think you've just become smarter than Yama.**

**Sora: HEY! I do NOT want stupid babies!**

**SAO: Don't worry you won't.**

**Sora: Okay.  
**

**Taichi: Siren Aura Ondelette does NOT own any of the digimon characters. The only thing she owns is the plot of this here story.**

**SAO: I forgot to tell you who is what age... so here they are:**

**Jyou, Yuuko-18 (Seniors)**

**Taichi, Iris, Sora, Yamato-17 (Juniors)**

**Mimi, Koushiro-16 (Sophomores)**

**Hikari, Takeru-14 (Freshmen)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:Walking disaster

Sora walked down the dark street, her arm looped with the tall blond's next to her, the group had split up after a very long and rather entertaining dinner at the diner. Hikari and Takeru had to finish their date without the embarrassing comments of their older brothers, Mimi had dragged Kourshiro off to the school to fix a couple of computers, since she knew how to get into the magazine department, and then Taichi and Iris had gone off to who knew where arguing over something, Sora thought it was having Taichi follow Iris around constantly. "So what's on your mind? You look like doing something devious,"

Sora smiled and let out a giggle. She still hadn't completely forgiven the blond rock star, but she wasn't as mad at him as before. "Well, I just think that it's interesting that we all paired off into couples. It makes me wonder," she said lightly.

Yamato smiled and shook his head. "Well Taichi would never follow a girl around arguing with her, but I think that Iris gets on his last nerve. I'm not worried about them, he'll move on soon. Izzy though, he has no problem with girls, of course none of us do, it's just what our images will project when we go out on a date, so all of us are careful...well except Taichi, he just goes off and is really careless, But Izzy hasn't looked at a girl with any interest ever. I think Mimi might be some good for him," he stated calmly as they approached Sora's house. "I think they'd be good together,"

Sora nodded. "let's see how they get along first," she said frowning.

They had reached her door, and she wanted to hang out with the male longer. "Come in for a bit. We need to finish and catch up," she said opening the door.

Yamato hesitated for a moment and then nodded smiling as they entered the empty house. It reminded Yamato of why they were so close, they only really had each other when they were younger and could only rely on each other to be there for the other. It made him realize that even though Sora had made other friends as they got older, he was still the closest one to her, and he had ruined that when he ditched her at her thirteenth birthday party. He followed the girl to her room, knowing where it was, everything about the house was familiar and welcoming, yet odd and new. He tried picturing the red head's bedroom. iT was neat and organized, with a white canopy twin bed, and white sheets and comforter. The rug was white also and the walls were painted a pale yellow, but covered with posters and other random things, making it almost impossible to see the walls. She had a white dresser with a mirror and a walk in closest that was full of clothes that she never wore. Her only wall that would have windows on it, was lacking windows but had glass french doors that opened up into the bedroom and lead out to a balcony.

That's how Yamato remembered the room. But when the girl opened the door he was shocked, in a good way. The walls had two posters on them. One being the Wolves first poster, it was larger than the standard poster you buy at the store, and he realized it was the one from their first huge sell out concert, it was one that all of his band mates and him had signed to raffle off to a random audience member, he had no clue it was Sora who had won it, but he was glad. The other poster, was a giant picture that she had framed of Her, Iris, Hikari, Mimi and some other guy with blue hair. It looked like one of the pictures that you would take in a photo booth, they were all making strange and funny faces, it was nice. the notice if the lack of pictures on the wall made him realize that the walls were a deep red instead of yellow. Her french doors were now now accented with light orange and yellow sheer floor length pull across curtains that were pulled back to show the outside. Yamato looked around and saw that her dresser was gone, and a floor length three paned mirror was set across from the door that was her closest. He realized that her bed was now a dark cherry wood and a queen size, with white sheets and a red comforter. There was a small night stand on one side while the other was pushed up against the wall. "Wow,"

Sora sat on her bed and smiled patting a spot next to her. "Yeah. Iris, Mimi and Hikari have been working on my room for a year now. I'm getting a table and chairs for the balcony from Mimi for my birthday, and Iris is buying me an entire living set with Hikari's help. they want to finish it this weekend. I have no idea what style they are getting, but they have this scary thing where they can automatically match whatever goes into my room without being together or telling the other what they are getting me. I don't mind though, they got my personality down to a key. And it's easy to maintain," She said smiling. "Especially now that Mimi and Iris organized all my clothes to fit into the walk in. It's amazing how girly Iris really is,"

Yamato smiled and nodded. "So when did you meet Iris? I think I would have met her before now if you were friends the last time I saw you," he asked.

He was curious to find out about the new girl, since he knew all about her previous friends. "Well, it's funny, freshman year she got on the soccer team and people would leave her alone. I was just the smart caring one that everyone knew, it wasn't that I was popular though, people teased me and made fun of me. One day a ran into Iris thinking that she was going to get mad. Instead she only handed me some sheet music and told me to meet her in the music room after school," she began smiling. "I did and Iris said that she had heard me play before and that she was wondering if I'd join the jazz band. Needless to say I pick out the music that we play each year and write all the music and lyrics for the musical every year. Iris really wanted me to write the musicals, but had me start off in jazz band I think to get me comfortable with being around others. After that all of us kind of just clicked together randomly. Mimi, was next, she's a year below us and was an amazing writer, next to being a fashion diva, so Iris and I convinced her to join the magazine. She was so good that she made the top spot this year. Jyou joined a little after Mimi. He's the one with the blue hair, he's just the nice guy that everyone knows, but he's been studying to become a doctor, so when Mimi cut her hand pretty deep in class one day he was the first person we thought of, he's been hanging out with us ever since. I don't know what Hikari's story is, just that she's been with us since her last year in junior high,"

Yamato nodded and laid on the bed. "So...Boyfriend?" he asked.

Sora was beautiful and he wouldn't have been surprised if she had a boyfriend, besides he never told her how he felt about her, which made not being around her all the worse. He had gotten sick of not being around her and had suggested moving back here so that they could go back to their old school and catch up with friends their last two years, rather than being home schooled. "No...I have my heart set on one person,"

Yamato looked over at Sora and smiled. "That's good. He's lucky, so long as he returns the feelings. If not, then he's a fool,"

Sora smiled and nodded. "thanks Yama," she said before looking at the clock. "do you want to stay the night?"

Yamato looked at the girl and thought for a moment. "Yes, of course. If you want me to,"

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me!!! I want you guys to help me out.I know that it's a little early in the game, but I have a few ideas for a tai/iris story and yama/sora story, and I know what some of the chapters in this story are going to be. I want you guys to help me out with Izzy/mimi though. I have no clue what to do for their chapters, because yes I am going to involve their love more into this one(It's going to be adorable trust me), but I need some ideas to get my gears going on their chapters.  
**

**-SAO**

**Yagami ****Kamiya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **

**SAO: Short and to the point tonight**

**Taichi: Siren Aura Ondelette does NOT own any of the digimon characters. The only thing she owns is the plot of this here story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Problems

They hadn't spoken a word since Iris had parked her car in the parking lot to her apartment. Taichi noticed how familiar it was, but couldn't place his finger on it, instead he followed the girl out of the car and down the side walk. They had been walking around for two and a half hours in complete silence and Taichi was beginning to wonder if the girl was alright, sure they had said some pretty mean and insulting things to each other, but it was all in good fun, they both knew that so he was positive the it wasn't anything he said. He looked down at the girl just as she started rubbing her arms. After a small debate, which was pointless since he was going to do it anyway, he pulled off his blue jacket and wrapped it around the shorter's shoulders. "Thanks," she whispered.

Taichi only nodded and put his hands in his jean pockets. "My dad,"

Taichi looked up from the ground and at the girl. "What?" he asked confused.

He didn't understand where this was going, just that it was random. They stopped at the swings and Iris sat down on one, slowly moving her feet so she rocked back and forth in the swing. Taichi sat in the one next to her, staying quiet. "The first time we met. The reason I was out with a fractured ankle. It was because of my dad," she stated staring at the ground. "I figure you should know...since you are involved,"

Taichi stayed silent. He was fine with the girl telling him whatever she felt was vial for him to know...but he wasn't sure why he needed to know all of this. "My dad abused me, more than once. that night was one of the better nights, I managed to get out of the house before he could do anymore damage," she said with a shrug. "I was at the field because soccer is my way of escaping and thinking. Anyway. It wasn't long after that, that your mom took me in, to get me out of my dads apartment and I've been living there since,"

Taichi thought for a moment, wondering why his mother took in the girl. "Why did she take you in? How did you two meet?"

Iris bit her lip and looked at Taichi. "I lived in the apartment next to yours. The one with all the shouting, yelling, banging...you know the loud one," she replied quietly.

Taichi thought for a moment. He remembered that family, he wasn't sure if they were still living there since he had moved out a few weeks after the soccer match he had with Iris. "Oh,"

Iris nodded and smiled. "I've been looking for apartments to live in, I feel bad staying at your mom's house and taking up space and everything. I've got enough money saved up to pay for my own place, but all the apartments I've found are too far away from the school or they aren't that great," she added shrugging. "And I want a place that I can paint and one that won't fall apart when I open the cabinets,"

Taichi stayed quiet. He [i]did[/i] have a spare bedroom, and he lived close to the school...well close enough. Then there was the whole in good shape thing, which of course it was since he designed the layout and had it built only last year, with the help of his manager-ex- manager. Of course Iris did say that she felt bad not paying rent to his mother, and that she wanted to be able to do whatever to the rooms. "Well I'll let you move in with me. My place is big enough and it's only a year old. All the walls are blank," he said. "You just have to buy your own furniture for the room, and whatever else you need or want in it. Oh and food, you have to get your own,"

Iris laughed and shook her head. "You make it seem like I've already decided to move in," she said standing up. "Show me this amazing house then,"

She tossed him her keys and started walking back to the car. Taichi followed her making sure to fall into step beside her. "What if I wanted to redecorate the entire house? What would you say to that?" Iris asked pulling her arms through the sleeves of Taichi's jacket.

Taichi tilted his head in thought. "Well all the walls are white...and I'm not that fond of the furniture. I would like it to reflect me, and if you do decide to live there, you as well. I'm not a complete moron. I'll even give you the money to buy whatever you want," he said opening the door to the car.

Iris giggled and got into the car without a word. She already had some ideas, but without knowing what the house looked like she wasn't going to be able to design much. "Okay. But you have to promise not to tease me about my stuff if I do move in," she muttered as they started driving.

Taichi nodded. "Alright. In exchange if I like how your room comes out, will you do mine?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Only if I move in...and you help me out. I don't know you that well, remember," she stated resting her head against the window.

Taichi glanced at her and continued to drive without a word, the only noise was the low music from the radio.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hiya! So You guys are gonna have to wait a couple chapters until you find out what Taichi's house looks like...but I know exactly what it going to be based off of. Oh and you guys wouldn't have this chapter or the next one if my internet didn't go down...but I need replies for a question. What classic fairy tale story do you guys like...excluding Cinderella...? This I need to know. It can be ANY other fairy tale with romance of sorts.  
**

**-SAO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **

**SAO: Short and to the point tonight**

**Taichi: Siren Aura Ondelette does NOT own any of the digimon characters. The only thing she owns is the plot of this here story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Story

Pink hair fell into brown eyes as they watched expert fingers tap the worn keyboard, programing a computer that would't even start up moments before. Mimi wasn't sure what to think about the boy, any of them. They were taken from their friends and family at a young age. At least a couple of them were. Koushiro had said his father pulled him out of puplic school when he was in third grade and had started running the magazine when he was thriteen, with his father's help. He had only gotten full control of the company last year, his father coming in every once in a while to tell him to hand over money. It was sad to think that the boy was only being used to bring money in.

Then there was Taichi. Apparently he was taken from his family around the same time Koushiro was, only his was more willing than force. Of course the soccer star had no clue what he was getting into and had started training immediately after being pulled away from his family. His contract said that he couldn't live at home, for the safety of his family and he had started using his mother's maiden name to protect them. He called them every now and then, but never saw them, just to be safe, and he sent them Christmas gifts, and birthday gifts. He had actually fired his manager just this past year, according to Koushiro, because his manager was holding back most of Taichi's money.

Yamato and Takeru were another story all together. They were brothers, but Takeru lived with their mother and Yamato lived with his father, up until just recently. The two brothers had bought their own place, living together, since they were close, and they got along well. Yamato and his bandmates weren't that fond of their manager and got rid of him only a year after making it. The reason was because he was trying to change the bands image, the boys didn't like that, and since then have had Yamato's dad helping them with finances and other things until they can find a manager they can trust. Takeru on the other hand was taking a season off of basketball due to a knee injury that needed to heal, and he wasn't allowed to do anything strenious until the doctors gave him the okay, not that it mattered, he had a garanteed spot on the team, since he was the best they had.

"So how did you get into computers?" Mimi asked sitting back as the boy stopped typing.

Koushiro sighed and turned in his seat, looking at the girl. She was pretty, and easy going, he wondered how she got anything done with the attitude she had. "This isn't going to be in the magazine is it?" he asked suspisiously.

Mimi laughed and shook her head. "No. This is for my own personal curiosity. The magazine might be a huge part of my life, but I do have respect for the privacy of others," she stated.

Koushiro tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Well, it was an accident really. One of the computers burned out and we had to call in an expert. I was curious and spent the whole day with the man. He handed me some books about computers hoping it would answer some of my questions," Koushiro responded rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. "I've been writing my own programs and inventing hardware since,"

Mimi nodded. "That's so cool! the only thing I'm good at is writing and fashion. It's nothing important. It's just in my blood. My father is a traveling journalist and my mother is a fashion designer," she said with a shrug.

Koushiro looked at the girl and thought for a moment. "You're the daughter of Ryuu and Rika Tachikawa!" he said realizing there was only one couple he knew with those titles.

Mimi nodded and blushed. "Yeah. I don't tell people, they can think what they want of me. Of course all my friends know the truth,"

Koushiro stared at the girl. He had heard many different things about the daughter of Ryuu and Rika, but none of them were right. She was far from being a spoiled brat, sure she threw some hissy fits and if things didn't go with what she wanted she would get mad, but that was with everyone. At least he was similar, if the magazine wasn't laid out right...especially after telling the same people six times over he would be mad too. "Would you let me interview you?" he asked suddenly startling the girl.

Mimi blushed. "W-Why would you want to interview me?"

Koushiro blinked, she didn't have any idea about what was being said about her. "Well people in the magazine and fashion world have been saying some really nasty things about you, and since up-2-date only spills out the truth, it will shut them up. Plus we need to interview more teens from the real world, talk about them for a change," he said.

Mimi thoguht for a moment. "Alright. But if you do want to have more normal teens in the magazine...would you like to use the article of the week for it too? I'll have you read it when I finish. I just need a couple statements from students and from the topic, but otherwise it's finished," she said grinning.

Koushiro nodded his head and smiled back. "I think a very good friendship will come out of this," he said. "Now tell me about this article of the week,"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I know that this chapter isn't as productive as the Tai/Iris and Yamato/Sora, but I want Mimi and Koushiro to start off as friends and not really realize that they've fallen in love with each other. Oh. and Next chapter you meet Jyou!**

**-SAO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **

**SAO: I MADE A BOOBOO IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! FORGIVE ME!!!**

**Koushiro: This is why you should think things out BEFORE you type a random date into a story.**

**SAO: Well EXCUSE ME. But I completely forgot that I was going to do a couple of special chapters concerning certain characters...unless you DON'T want to get closer to Mimi-chan?**

**Koushiro: I didn't say that. But your incompetence has made things much more confusing for the readers.**

**SAO: I know you didn't but if I don't out the chapters in you two may not end up together. ~Anyways~ I've fixed it so it's correct don't worry.  
**

**Taichi: Siren Aura Ondelette does NOT own any of the digimon characters. The only thing she owns is the plot of this here story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Doctor Is In

"TAAAAAAIIIIIII! I need to go to school!!! Lemme go!" The girl screamed trying to get out of the males grasp.

Iris had fallen asleep on the bed that was in what could be her room...along with the famous-and gorgeous- soccer player, of course the second description would never leave her mouth. She had gotten up and made some breakfast for the two of them before going off to shower, Taichi asleep the whole time she did this...of course the male must have smelled the food that she had made and bolted out of the bed while she was in the bathroom changing, because when she returned to the kitchen to make up a bento box for her lunch she saw the boy licking the plate.

Now how did the girl wind up in Taichi's grasp? Well he loved the girls cooking and was still hungry. "Come on! Your omuraisu was _sooo_ good! Please make me some _**moooore**_!" the male begged.

Iris couldn't help but laugh at him and she stopped struggling to look at the male. "Alright. would pancakes be alright? I don't have time to cook anything else,"

Lies! Well partly, she did need to get to the school by nine, and it was only eight, so she had time, but it was going to take her twenty minutes to get there and she needed to talk to coach about something important for the up coming season. "Okay!" Taichi exclaimed letting go of the girl.

Iris just shook her head before making the male some pancakes and cleaning the dishes. She slung her bag over her shoulder only to be stopped once again. "Wait! Let me drive you!" Taichi said before rushing to his room.

He appeared moments later, changed into a pair of loose jeans and a perfect fit blue t-shirt, making Iris look away, she WAS NOT interested in checking out the cocky soccer player. "Okay. Let's go!"

//////

Koushiro woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and looked at the name, and then he realized that it was actually a text...from a certain pink haired girl. He flipped his phone open and read it before bolting up out of bed and rushing to the latest issue of Up-2-Date to read the article on his friends and him. He let out a yell and his eyes went wide with the notice of the misprint. he let out a growl. This was NOT fact! He liked facts not silly stupid rumors! It was why he always proof read every article himself before sending it off to print, and he knew that the misprint wasn't there when he finished reading it.

He called up his secretary and asked her to find out who switched the dates and fire them.

Koushiro calmed down and was about to text a thank you to Mimi when the phone rang. "Koushiro speaking. Make it quick,"

_"Izzy? I have a favor to ask you...if you aren't busy,"_

Mimi. He let out a sigh, he was happy to hear her voice, she knew what he was going through and was glad he could finally relate to someone. "What do you need?"

It was the least he could do after she pointed out the mistake in the _Famous Five_ article. _"Well, my computer broke. And it wouldn't be such a big deal if this wasn't my own personal school computer that has all it's own stuff on it...and it's got every single edited piece for next weeks magazine! I needed to get those into print yesterday but some of the staff here think that it's okay to pass this stuff in until the last minute. I'll have to print everything today and start putting it in the correct order so that tomorrow it can be printed correctly,"_

Koushiro sighed. He was going to make a statement to clear up the misprint and explain that someone had changed the date without his knowing, after he had so carefully checked the article. "Yeah. I'll be right there,"

Of course Mimi needed to get her magazine printed...so it that was his first priority, the statement could wait until tomorrow.

//////

Sora arrived at school with a smile on her face. She had left Yamato with a note and a light kiss on the cheek hoping that he wouldn't get bored. She had said-in her note- that he could chill out and wait for her to return or he could go home and do whatever, just that the house was open to him.

She was glad to see him, but she knew that their friendship wasn't the same. they had drifted apart and hadn't seen each other in years. It was sad. She subconsciously reached to the necklace that was around her neck. it was beautiful, even though she knew she didn't actually deserve it. Yamato only felt bad about not being able to go to her birthday parties and hang out with her. It didn't mean he had to get her anything, except maybe her best friend and childhood crush back. He seemed mostly the same, but she knew that there were things about him that she had no clue about. He was always good at hiding his emotions, except when she was around. They told each other everything and never had any secrets. She knew about the things that went on at home and the difficulty he had leading his band. At least she used to. Now he was living with his brother, who he didn't like to talk about, especially if it was why they weren't living together. He had changed, but she hoped that they could get their friendship back, maybe become more, even though they were both different than the little kids that were once so innocent and happy.

She slammed the door of her car before making her way to the auditorium. She had to talk to the drama teacher to find out when auditions for the play were supposed to end, she didn't want to get home too late, and she wanted to see if she could meet up with Iris afterward to grab some dinner and plan their traditional weekend.

//////

The four females were sitting at the lunch table chatting animatedly about school and their excitement for the weekend. Their chatter stopped when a blue haired boy sat down with them. "Jyou! Glad you could make it! We weren't sure if you survived your first shadowing," Iris joked as the boy opened his lunch.

Jyou sighed and adjusted his glasses quickly before taking a bite of his meal. He was silent, which was odd because he usually complained about everything, or whined about not having a girlfriend and people thinking he was gay. Not that any of them were against same sex relationships, they just didn't go that way.

The girls watched him closely, waiting for him to do something that they could use to set him off. "I met someone..."

The girls raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Well duh! You shadowed a doctor!" Mimi said with a smile.

They didn't get what was going on, and why meeting a doctor was such a big deal. The only time Jyou ever got quiet was when he was thinking about..."You met Yuuko Minowa yesterday didn't you?" Sora asked as the rest of the girls sweat dropped.

It was common knowledge that Jyou was in love with the actress, but it was less than likely that they would meet...which yesterday proved all of them wrong on that. "She's amazing! Of course she had the flu but still! She's a goddess! We talked for hours about some of the most random things. I think I was able to talk to her so easily because I hang out with all of you and talk to you," he said smiling.

The girls starting eating their food while the boy talked about how wonderful a certain actress was, and how he was going to see her again when she was better. They had already made plans to have lunch next week since she would be better by then and apparently they were thinking about the movies and if things went well, they would go somewhere over winter break. The girls were elated of course that their closest and not so girl enthralled boy friend was dating, but he was going a little overboard.

"So I take it you're her personal doctor now?" Iris asked a grin stretching on her face.

Jyou immediately stopped talking and blushed. "W-well. She really does want me to become her personal doctor...of course she knows she'll have to wait a couple years before I'll be able to actually fully become her doctor, but as of right now she's all for it," he said getting redder with each word.

All the girls 'OoOoed' when he admitted this and the tall lanky boy slouched into his seat when the surrounding tables looked at them confused. The girls started laughing and was only stopped when their single guy friend sat up straight again and looked at each girl seriously, making them gulp in fear. Jyou knew something, and when he knew something...he could be very scary. "So, Iris. I saw you get dropped off this morning in a rather expensive car," the blue haired boy began smirking.

"It's a two thousand nine mustang convertible, dark blue, with the best sound system I have heard in ages...what would you like to know?" The brunette asked coolly.

Now all eyes were on her, curious and worried. "Well. It's obvious that the person is rich...in fact they had really bushy brown hair...they looked really familiar. Care to elaborate?" The soon to be doctor asked smiling like he had revealed a deep dark secret.

Iris sighed and ran a hand through her still damp hair. "Oh Tai? He dropped me off this morning because he wanted to talk about the soccer try outs that are being held after school today," she said with a shrug.

Jyou's eye twitched. he wasn't sure if the girl understood that THE Taichi Yagami had dropped her off at school. The biggest player in the whole world was dropping off a random high school girl. Though he did find it odd that the two were arguing about something. A giggle made him lose his train of thought. "Oh GODS!!!! NO! Jyou! Ew! Never with Tai!" the girl said laughing. "You should be more worried about Sora and Yamato Ishida He did stay the night at her place after all,"

Jyou looked at the red head, who was blushing, but saying nothing. "Really? Well that's interesting,"

All of them laughed, making the entire cafeteria look at the popular table like they were all strange. "I'm sorry, it's just Taichi is known for his rumps in the hay. I just didn't want you to be another notch on the bed post for him. I should have known that when you two were yelling at each other...it was because you were feeling each other out,"

The table went silent. None of them spoke until they heard the cafeteria being talking. "What?"

Confusion went around the table. Jyou sighed and decided that elaborating on the theory he had about Iris would be best explained now...along with the one he had for Sora and Mimi and Hikari. "Well I've noticed things about each of you and created a theory for each one of you," he started leaning into the table more so that people couldn't over hear them.

"Iris for example, she has never gone out with any guy. But she still talks to them, and knows they like her. If she has feeling for them, she starts arguing with them, testing them. She want's to fight for dominance both verbally and most likely in the bedroom as well. She wants a complex relationship that is reliant on trust, anger, love, passion, lust and humor. She doesn't want the princess treatment, nor does she want it to be completely passionate and romantic all the time, only once in a while. She wants the arguing because well...that's what turns her on the most," He said adjusting his glasses.

The girls gawked at him and Iris was speechless. It was impossible for that to be true, any of it. But before she could say anything another voice piped in. "Oh! What am I Jyou?" Mimi asked excitedly.

"Mimi. You are someone who loves to be given everything, and yet you don't want everything," Jyou said smiling. "You want to have attention, but you don't want just material things, you are compassionate about the magazine and because of that you want someone who understands the difficulty you are going through, so they can help you. You make it seem like dating has been easy for you, but in reality it hasn't been, and because of that, you've become wiser, waiting for someone you could actually date for more than a month. You pretty much want someone who will treat you right and be there for you and your hidden burdens,"

Hikari let out a whistle and blinked before smiling at her oldest friend. The blue eyed, blue haired male turn his attention to the freshman at the table. "You Hikari have turned down every date and advance on you because you are dating someone already. Someone you are settled with and happy with. In other words, you're pretty much married. You have a difficult relationship with them, but you never give up because your heart is completely theirs and theirs is yours. You trust them with it and they won't break it because you are too nice a person to even think about breaking it. And you would never break their heart," he said before turning to Sora.

He had the hardest time with her, but he had eventually figured it out, and it was beautiful. "Sora," The red haired, cinnamon eyes beauty waited for her friends evaluation of her love life.

She knew he was completely right with her friends, and whatever left his mouth about her was also true, Jyou didn't lie, it was impossible for him. "You are compassionate and caring, kind and loving. Your relationship is as close to a fairytale as they can be. You want love, passion, a knight who will stay with you for eternity and they would listen to the words in your songs, listen to your playing, and be able to know what you are going through. they'd comfort you and be your best friend, as well as your lover. You want a virtually impossible relationship, which is why when you find it, the two of you are going to have to work the hardest to keep it,"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yes I know that the beginning is NOT Jyou related, but that's okay. The end was epic. Go Jyou! Haha betcha none of you expected that! Wait till the next chapter. It's going to get even better. Please respond!!  
**

**-SAO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **

**TRC: I am have changed my pen name, simply because it was irritating me how little thought I put into the name. Don't worry though the writing won't decrease now that I've got a new name.  
**

**Jyou: I got BROWNIE points.**

**TRC: yes I know. I've decided that I will be posting replies to any questions you ask in reviews that you have on chapters characters, etc. in the intro/outro of each chapter. And thanks to people who reply.  
**

**Taichi: The Rain Card does NOT own any of the digimon characters. The only thing she owns is the plot of this here story.**

* * *

Chapter 7: After school

Iris walked out on to the field. She had changed into her uniform for the soccer team. She had a smile on her face when she saw a familiar head of bushy brown hair. She had convinced him to try out for the team, since they were only doing a mini tournament before it started to get cold out, that way he wouldn't have to beg the coach to try out. Of course she had failed to mention that the coach paired people up depending on what he thought of their strength, and it also slipped her mind that she was captain of the**_ boys_** team. She rarely ever played a one on one match during try outs, but with Taichi here, she was positive that she'd be playing against him, she was the best player on the team after all. "Afternoon everyone!" She said smiling at the group of boys.

One of the freshmen, Davis, jumped at her. "Iris! Taichi Yagami is here to try out for the team! Do you think I'll be the one playing against him?" he asked excited.

Iris sweat dropped and patted the boys shoulder before making her way through the crowd of males that was surrounding the famous star. "I see you made it," she said, the other members of her team forming a circle around them.

Taichi smirked at her and nodded. "Of course. I hear the coach is gonna have to let the captain of the team play against me in a one on one. Apparently he doesn't get much try out time in since he's the best," he started. "Of course once they see me beat him, I'll be sure to let him know he did good,"

Iris smiled and nodded, she wasn't about to tell him that he had already lost to the captain twice. "How sweet of you!" she said grinning.

Taichi nodded and then frowned. "Uh...what are you doing over here anyway? The girl's try outs are over there," he said motioning to the field next to them. "Or did you want to give me a good luck kiss?"

Iris rolled her eyes at the boys stupidity. He obviously hadn't seen the C on the left side of her shirt, or the fact that she was wearing the boys uniform and not the girls. The boys on the team kept their snickering down. They weren't sure who would win in a soccer match, their captain, or the super star, they had all dreamed of seeing it, even the coach, which was why when she brought up the suggestion it was immediately accepted. She knew the word had gotten out about it, and everyone was curious...which was why her blue eyes drifted to the large bleachers behind Taichi. Half the school, and pretty much all the teachers were in the stands getting ready to watch the try outs. It was a first. No one ever showed up for try outs, even though they were usually the best one on one matches ever set. "Alright, you two, field now," The coach yelled.

Taichi nodded and winked at Iris before running to the center of the field. Iris rolled her eyes and smiled before following him on the field, making everyone cheer. The coach walked up to them, a ball in hand, and a goofy grin plastered on his face. He looked at Taichi, whose facial expression showed exactly how confused her was when he saw the brunette female he was just boasting to standing across from him. "Alright, the rules, play it fair, no tripping or pushing, you know, the usual," the coach said dropping the ball in between the two.

"Aren't you on the girls team?"

Iris smirked. "I forgot to mention that I'm captain of the boys team didn't I?" she said playfully, earning a growl from the male.

"First goal made ends the game,"

The coach quickly ran out of the field and blew the whistle, making both players go for the ball. Similar to yesterdays events they would get to one goal and then the other would steal it before they could make a goal. It was two hours back and forth, and the crowd was captivated. They had opened the snack bar to start serving out hot dogs and other treats for the crowd, making it a real game. Iris took a step back as Taichi tried to take the ball from her so she couldn't score a point, but he missed and fell on his stomach, allowing the girl to shoot into the unguarded net, ending the game.

Iris bent over and panted, she checked her plastic watch. Two and a half hours of running. She was tired, it didn't help that she had done the same thing yesterday, she was going to be sore tomorrow. Shaking her head, causing sweat to fly everywhere she stood up straight and jogged over to the fallen Soccer player, he had flipped over so he could breathe. Neither teen noticed the crowd clapping and screaming. Iris knelt next to him, still out of breath. "You okay?" She asked wiping away some of her sweat.

Taichi nodded and propped himself up on his elbows. "That makes three times doesn't it?"

Iris nodded and sighed laying down next to him, it was obvious that the rest of the try outs would be Monday, so she had nothing to worry about. "And it looks like I'm treating you to dinner,"

///////

Koushiro and Mimi cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Both wanted Iris to win. It would make the best story ever! And they would even have pictures thanks to Hikari's smart and quick thinking. They hugged each other when the female brunette scored the goal that ended the try out. They laughed and started discussing how they were going to write it and couldn't wait to look at the pictures. "So. Would you care to get some dinner?" Koushiro asked the Mimi.

The Head of the school magazine nodded. "Yes. We can start plotting the article!" she responded taking the arm that was offered to her.

They started walking to the parking lot, Koushiro had called a car to pick them up since neither of them were legal to drive. "So, thank you for fixing my computer and staying to help me with the layout. It really helped me. the company should be able to put together the other magazines and have them to us by Monday morning," Mimi said and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Koushiro took notice of this and took off his own jacket, wrapping it around the female. He smiled softly at her as the car stopped in front of them. Mimi smiled back at her friend and the two climbed into the car. "My Izzy what's with the sudden change?" She asked as the car got moving.

Koushiro looked at the girl and shook his head. "It's nothing Mimi. I'm always like this. When you get to know my, it'll make more sense. You probably aren't used to being treated like a princess, that's all," he said smiling.

Mimi blinked and looked at her friend, he was acting odd, but she didn't really know him either so this could very well be what he was like all the time. "So I hope Hikari got the goal shot and Tai falling," she said making conversation.

Koushiro nodded. "I personally want to see if she's got one where they were running next to each other. I think they might have said something to each other," he said thinking.

Mimi smiled at him. "Knowing Iris. A bet. She hates to lose, and she loves to fight, and getting the satisfaction of being treated to something after winning is her thing," she said nodding and tilting her head.

Koushiro looked at the girl and smiled things were getting interesting. "Yeah. I know Taichi would never back down from a bet. This means that they were trying their hardest and Taichi didn't let her win," He muttered under his breath, glad his friend wasn't giving in to a girl.

Mimi raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Let her win? Iris would have thrown a fit if he did. She would know, and she was laying down next to him. Trust me, there would be a rematch if any game throwing was going on," she stated matter of factly.

Koushiro nodded."Same with Taichi,"

"I personally think that Taichi likes Iris," Mimi said looking out the window. "He's just too afraid to tell her,"

Kourshiro made a face. "Nah. If he did like Iris he would have had her in his bed by now. I think it's just a friendship between them,"

Mimi glared at Koushiro, even though he didn't mean to make Iris sound like all Taichi's other flings he had. "But Iris is the first girl who hasn't thrown herself at him," She stated before sighing.

She shook her head and laughed. "I think talking to Jyou today has made me a little distracted. Sorry," she said as they stopped in front of a rather luxurious restaurant that Mimi had always wanted to go to.

"Ah! I've always wanted to go here! Is the food good? Are we really going to eat dinner here?" She said forgetting about her previous thoughts.

She knew there was an article dedicated to the restaurants in the area, but they were on waiting lists that went into next year, this was going to be the best! She could take to Koushiro and take mental notes for the article. "How did you get reservations so quickly? I've been on a waiting list to get in so I could write an article since last year!"

They got out of the car and Koushiro guided her to the hostess. The woman was in a sophisticated black dress and she had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "Welcome Mr. Izume. We have your usual table set up and ready," she said looking Mimi over and glaring at the girl.

Mimi only rolled her eyes and shook her head, seeing the older woman's dislike for her, and the glare she was getting. "Oh please. I'm Mimi Tachikawa. Honestly, have you no respect for the daughter of a famous journalist and fashion designers daughter? Especially when you are wearing a dress that is _so_ last year," she said as the woman lead them to the table.

The blond stopped in her tracks and glared at Mimi. She looked over at Koushiro and flinched, the boys dark brown, almost black eyes were glaring at her. "Cassy, I can have you fired," he said threateningly.

Mimi looked at her friend shocked. It was so clear now! He owned the place! No wonder he could come and go as he pleased! He had a table reserved all the time for moments like this. It was a guaranteed dinner. She smiled sickly sweet at Cassy, though in the back of her mind she did feel slightly guilty. But still she thought the woman needed to chase after someone her own age...which was what? thirty?

The two teens sat down when the blond left them. "About your question yes it's phenomenal, and yes we are eating dinner," Koushiro said letting out a chuckle.

Mimi nodded her head and laughed along with him. "I gather that Mr. Izume. I have also noticed that you own this place," she said motioning around them.

the two sophomores grinned before going into another fit of giggles.

///////

Yamato and Sora walked down the street laughing and holding onto each other to stay standing. It wasn't that they were laughing so hard that they couldn't stand...it was the blunt they had a few minutes ago, mixed with a couple -bottle- of vodka that had made them this way. Neither teen was really into the whole drinking, or drugs deal, if they hadn't seen each other in a while they would have a cigarette and a shot of whiskey...and they figured since they hadn't seen each other in about four years a whole bottle and one blunt was good.

Thankfully they weren't too out of it. Yamato had called his limo driver to come pick them up at the corner. The driver some how understanding what the blond said and told them to stay put. They stumbled into the long vehicle and went back to Yamato's place, their laughter dieing down. "Oh gawd. I haven't have this much fun is soooo looooong!" Sora exclaimed leaning against Yamato.

They could feel the joint they had start to wear off, enough to stop laughing so hard at nothing. In fact they were resting in the back seat, starting to doze off until they were interrupted by the driver, who stopped suddenly. Apparently they were already at the blond singers place and it took the two drunk teens to figure out what was happening. They looked at each other and grinned, but didn't laugh. Climbing out of the car they clumsily made their way up the front steps of the small two story house and went in. All the lights were off and it was completely silent. The two teens smiled deviously at each other wondering where the younger blond was, but not really caring.

They reached Yamato's room and started laughing. They landed on the large bed and didn't even bother kicking their shoes off or jackets. When their giggles subsided they were staring at each other, and before either could stop themselves Yamato was on top of the red head and kissing her passionately, biting her bottom lip and allowing the female to start pulling off his clothes. They ignored the small voice in the back of their mind telling them to stop. They wanted to, but, blame it on the alcohol, yeah...that's what it was, alcohol.

Their shirts and pants were oof, leaving them in their undergarments. Their hands explored each other, memorizing each and every spot. Sora let out a gasp when the blond singer began sucking on the base of her neck, not caring about the hickey that would be there in the morning. Her hands grabbed onto his hair and she brought his lips back to hers.

They continued to make out, not noticing the front door open and then close.(A/N: Betcha thought I was going to have them do more. Pfft no.)

///////

Jyou knocked on the door before entering. When he did, his dark eyes flew to the bed, and the figure on it. Every time he saw the beautiful girl-no- woman, his breath caught in his throat. She had waist length straight black hair, with bangs that went straight across her face, falling into her eyes. Her eyes were what really drew the male to her, they were a shocking blue, it wasn't his fault that he was drawn to her, it was hers. Okay so it was neither of their fault, but still her creamy skin and oh...he should stop. Bad Jyou!

He watched her smile and motion for him to sit next to her on the bed. He was only there to tell her what happened at school and check how she was doing. Of course he had called her to tell her he was going to be a couple hours late because Iris and Taichi were having a match, and they were both extremely good players. He was shocked that his friend managed to win, but was glad, he knew that Taichi was a bit cocky and full of himself, it would teach him a lesson, even being beaten by a girl. "So who won?" the girl asked, her voice hoarse, yet you could still hear the sweet melody that was it's usual tone.

Jyou smiled and sat down next to the girl. "It was amazing! They were at it for two and a half hours!" he began pulling out a round container from his bag. "Iris won in the end though, it was a shock for everyone I think since everyone knows that Taichi is top soccer player. Being beat by a girl won't help his image,"

He uncapped the soup and pulled out a spoon. "Here I brought you this. It's from the shop down the street. The one you said you liked," he said handing the female the Styrofoam cup and plastic spoon.

Yuuko nodded at the male and took the items happily. "Thank you,' she said before eating some of the soup.

they sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. "So. Do you want to stay over and watch a movie with me tonight? It gets kind of lonely. Everyone treating me like a princess and being all weird," she said casually.

In reality she was freaking out. She never asked people to stay the night to watch movies, it was bad for her image, not that she really cared, she just wasn't close to anyone to have them stay over, except for the four boys she always hung around with. She didn't really remember how they all met, but they were all close, a dysfunctional family that had some major issues. She smiled at the thought and looked at her companion. She wanted to get to know him, and his friends, she wanted to add them to her messed up family. Plus having some girl friends to talk to would be nice.

"Sure. I'll go grab some clothes and movies. anything in particular you want to see?" he asked slipping off the bed.

Yuuko ate some more soup, thinking over what the boy had asked. "Nope. But could you possibly get me some green tea? I have some in the kitchen, so you don't have to buy anything," she said calmly.

Jyou nodded and exited the room, a grin breaking out on his face.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm soo mean aren't I? I've got Yama and Sora doing naughty things... I'm sorry that each chapter starts with Taichi and Iris...it's just that theirs is so easy, and I want to really think through the other couples. I know that in the previous chapter Hikari and Takeru didn't get a small morning intro, but the next chapter I might just dedicate to them. Ummm....LOGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN TO DATE! and no Yamato and Sora do NOT have sex...yet...those are for later chapters.  
**

**-TRC**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRC: AAAAHHHH! I'm sorry this took forever! I've been working on the first part of chapter 9! Please don't kill me! And I signed up for a Final fantasy forum and I've been absorbed in that! I'm so sososososososo Sorry! T.T Forgive me?  
**

**As for your replies!**

**Indeed Yama and Sora are going quite fast, but they don't actually do anything, and their relationship is much more complex than that, trust me I've got things figured out for the next chapter! Oh and No this chapter is NOT going to be emo and depressing! The next chapter will be more revealing of the characters though....or it'll be the start, since each character has their own little defect that they've kept secret from the rest of their friends.**

**I have each couple set up how I want them in my head. There is going to be sexual content starting in the next chapter, and a lot more swearing. Why? Well because it's rated M for a damned reason, and two it's my story so I'll do as I please.**

**JunxTai will not be happening. Simply because Jun is the thorn in my side. Crazy chick. She is my least favorite character out of ALL the digimon. Oh and I may put in other characters to lighten/add to the story.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Normal Saturday

Kari hummed as she finished washing the dishes. It had gotten quiet in the last few days since Iris was always missing. The young brown haired female wondered why Iris was never around, and why she was never in her bed. She had a feeling that she had found a new place to live, and that she wasn't telling anyone. Hell no one knew where she currently lived, except for Hikari, her mom, dad, and the school, but they were the only ones. Sora, Jyou, Mimi, and anyone else who knew Iris had no clue where she lived, or what happened to her to get her into her current living situation.

Hikari sighed and shook her head. She knew that Iris would move out one day...but she wanted to know where, and with who...that's what bothered her the most. She couldn't have their normal Saturday anymore because she was gone. And she certainly wasn't going to ask one of her parents to join her. It may not seem like a huge deal but she enjoyed their Saturdays, it was the only time they had with just the two of them, in fact she had come to think of Iris as a sister, since her brother was never around.

Turning off the water she dried her hands and sat down on the couch staring at the TV. The movies they were supposed to watch were scattered on the table, itching to be picked up and put into the player. This of course was impossible since her partner in crime was gone. This was only the first part of the day. They would start with movies, until three, then the mall at four, after that they would do out to eat, somewhere nice, and usually expensive, and finally back home to watch another movie, usually horror, and off to bed.

She shook her head. She had thought about calling up one of the others to see if they would like to hang out, but it didn't feel right...plus Sora would complain about going to the mall with no money, Mimi would skip the movies, and Jyou wasn't into one on one hang out sessions, it just wasn't as much fun. She she sat there waiting for a miracle to happen. When the door bell rang she jumped, and got up to answer it. Maybe it was Iris? She had dropped off the key after all at some point during the past two days, leaving a note of thanks and that she was alright. They had search Taichi's room for any clothing, but found none, and everything looked like it did when Taichi had left them. It was creepy.

Her smile faltered when she saw Takeru on the other side. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him, it was that she had hoped it was Iris. She brushed the thought away when she saw that the boy had packaged popcorn, and a bag of sweets and soda. "Um...Hi T.K...what's going on?" she asked allowing him tot step inside.

She watched as her boyfriend grinned at her. "Oh...nothing really. I got a really strange text though. It told me to spend the day with you, leaving a list of all the things we are to do today," he replied walking into the living room.

Hikari rushed after him shocked. No one knew about the Saturday tradition except for her and Ir- She stopped and smiled.

Her boyfriend quickly popped in one of hte movies and settled down on the couch, patting a spot next to him for his girlfriend to join. The brunette nodded and sat herself down, cuddling up to the blond basketball star. This was way better, she'd have to thank Iris later. But for now...She linked hands with Takeru and kissed him softly on the cheek. Which then turned into a whole make out session, the movie being completely ignored, as the teens had a little innocent fun.

Takeru grabbed at his girlfriends hand. He would be damned if he didn't marry this girl. It was obvious that she was the one. He wouldn't admit that just yet though, he didn't want to scare her off, though with the words that Jyou had said, and the boys over heard, he was positive Hikari felt the same. He was still nervous, and their three year anniversary was coming up soon too, in a week to be exact. He wasn't sure what he wanted to get the girl, or what he was going to do for the day. They never really did anything, but this was their three year anniversary so it was extra special, it just meant that they were alright with each other and that things were going to get better for them.

His thoughts lingered on ideas for their special day. It wasn't everyday someone reached three years in their relationship, he'd be surprised if any of the other guys-and Yuuko- got into a relationship that lasted more than a week. Hell Taichi would be the biggest surprise, but he wasn't going to think about that. They passed a jewelry shop in the mall and he stopped, looking in, curious and knowing exactly what he was getting his long term-and permanent- girlfriend. He looked at Hikari, who was giving him an odd look. "Listen, I'll catch up to you in a few, I promise," he said letting go of her hand. "I need to pick up that necklace you got me last year, the chain broke and I needed to get it fixed. I promise I won't be long,"

He watched as his girlfriend nodded and walked towards a shop. Perfect, he wouldn't need to worry about her seeing what he was about to get. He walked into hte shop and skipped over the necklaces, bracelets and went directly to the rings. "May I help you sir?" A male clerk asked.

Takeru scanned the ring-the engagement rings- and pointed to one. "that one," he said.

It was perfect. And he knew her finger would fit on it, since she had gotten her fingers sized for class rings. The clerk pulled it out of the case and put it on the counter. "It's the most expensive one. Are you sure?" he asked as Takeru handed him a card.

"Positive. She'll love it,"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Did you really think I'd tell you what hte ring looked like before Hikari saw it? Nuuuuuuuuu way. You'll find out in a few chapters.**

**-TRC **


	9. Chapter 9

**TRC: ...So...this is PART ONE OF TWO...because I am that lame. T.T**

**Anyway, I would like to announce that sexual content is in this chapter...at the beginning. I was thinking about flip flopping the order, but I liked it too much...and I'm lazy...and it works better this way. This chapter is focused on Taixoc and Soraxyamato...The next half is focused on the other two couples.**

**I'll warn you when there is mature content I PROMISE! And in the previous chapter I said they were each going to have something wrong with them...well this is where you-start- find out what it is.**

**Ah! I almost forgot! I'm making a complete Sorato fic...completely, no other pairing...well no other pairings  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Two months part ONE -Iris&Taichi, Sora&Yamato-

It had been two months, and the teens had gone through a lot. The girls had to put up with glares from all the unfortunate sluts in the school, some threatening them. Of course none of the girls were afraid of their threats, they were the popular girls anyway, not the slutty popular, the good popular, so the rest of the student body was there to back them up. Some how the school had found out about the celebrities and their new friends, a leak. Though besides the four girls and Jyou, no one knew about the friendship with the celebrities, so they were all curious as to who knew.

Their answers came in the form of Jun Motomiya. She was the leader of Yamato's fan club, and she was insanely obsessed. Davis was her younger brother, and had apologized multiple times to the girls, and Jyou about the torment his sister was putting them through. Of course the five told him it was alright and it wasn't his fault, and not to worry.

Iris was being picked up by Taichi, so she was waiting in front of the school after soccer practice. She smiled when she saw a sleek midnight blue Corvette pull up next to her. She had gotten used to the boy picking her up, and despite the many arguments they had, they were inseparable, well except when Iris was in school, but even then Taichi managed to get in during lunch period to hang out with them.

The brunette climbed into the car and sighed. As much as she enjoyed Taichi's cars, she missed hers. "What?"

Iris looked away blushing, it was embarrassing to admit she missed her crappy sixty seven Chevy impala. She had bought it because she was drawn to it, even though it was in shit condition, she still had to have it. "I um...miss my car," She admitted quietly.

Taichi looked at the girl with raised eyebrows before he started back to his place. He still had her car in the garage, and he had looked it over and asked her about it. She was in love with the car, which he wasn't surprised since it was a classic, it just needed some body and interior work. He knew the engine would be fine since Iris had gotten a completely new one, an expensive new one. The girl knew what she wanted to do with the car, and he was positive that it would fucking amazing if she ever had a chance to finish it. "Oh," he responded sounding depressed.

He understood that it was her car and that she wanted to be able to go places without him for girls night, and that she didn't want him driving her around everywhere, but she didn't want it rusting anymore. She had refused to drive any of his cars, afraid of damaging it, so he had started thinking about what he could possibly do to help. "What color were you going to paint it again?" he asked curiously.

Iris sighed. "Black," she answered. "And the interior would be an off white almost cream, with red piping around the seating,"

Taichi smiled, she knew how to design a car that was for sure. "Why do you ask Mr. Starks?"

Taichi growled, ever since Iris had figured out that he had designed his house to look like Tony Starks from Iron man she had been calling him Mr. Starks. It was annoying and flattering. He even had a computer system like Jarves thanks to Koushiro, only it was called Zap...because the auburn haired boy had no creativity when coming up with names.

He was glad that it was no longer all white, as Iris had taken it upon herself to paint every room. Her room was now a light orange and completely furnished with brown furniture and queen size bed that had a brown comforter that was reversible to be orange, and brown sheets. He had to give the girl credit for being classy and simple.

She had moved onto the kitchen after that. She stained all the glass paned wooden cabinets-thank god they were unfinished- a dark brown, and then made the walls a mustard yellow, with sponged into it, making it look Italian. She had found some of the things that hadn't been put up, such as the wine rack and matching glass rack, she had stained those to be the same as the cabinets and then put them up. The wine rack up against a wall on the counter and the glass rack hung from the ceiling above it. She had even taken the glasses and hung them up when she found them under his dinning room table still in the box. What was even more shocking was her finding the wine he stashed away and forgot about. He came home one day and found all the sections filled with different wine.

When she had finished the kitchen, she had looked at the living room, and left all but one wall white, the wall she had chosen to be the accent wall was the curved one that lead from the front foyer to his bedroom. It was now a really nice chocolate brown. The girl had even gotten rid of the uncomfortable, and rather tasteless furniture and replaced it...with his money, of course he had told the girl it was alright, and he was glad he gave her the credit card once he sat down on the new couches. She had bought brown leather couches that were so comfortable that he didn't want to leave them. And the coffee tables were hard wood, that had been finished to give it a natural look. She had even bought a brown and cream checker board rug to add to the hard wood floor. What surprised him even more though, were the plants that she had put at the bottom of the water fall along with some fish. He was impressed with her style, and like it, it was simple, and classic.

He had gone out to practice with his team one weekend and came back to find all his stuff in the living room...which scared him. He was relieved to find the girl just painting his walls. And it was actually really nice. She had painted the walls, ceiling, molding and frames midnight blue. Taichi had barely registered the carpet. Iris had replaced the hard, white carpet for a rather soft black one. He liked it. It was him, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, since he never mentioned to the girl what his favorite color was, or what he would like to see in the room...or rest of the house for that matter.

" I was just curious," he replied after coming out of his thoughts.

They climbed out of the car and Iris rushed into the house, not waiting for the male. He sighed and followed, depressed. He wasn't sure why, but for the last week the brunette female had been distancing herself from him. He wasn't sure if it was his fault, or if she had a boyfriend that she wasn't telling him about and didn't want to get close to him to make her boyfriend jealous. He simply brushed it off, hoping that she'd be back to normal soon.

|||||||Warning: Mature Content!||||

He jumped when he heard a scream and then a bang. He jumped off his bed and ran to Iris' room, not only did he find the door closed-which she never did- but it was locked. "FUCK!" The female's voice shouted through the door.

Taichi flinched, the girl swore, but she NEVER shouted a swear, and she _never_ said fuck...unless she was pissed. Hesitantly he knocked on the door, and the banging stopped. "Iris? A-are you okay?" he asked trying to turn the door knob again. Still no luck.

There was a pause before he heard footsteps falling towards the door-Iris had taken her own rug out and replaced it with hard wood- and the girl cleared her throat. "Um...E-everything's f-fine," she stuttered.

Taichi rolled his eyes a the statement. "Bull-fucking-shit. Now open the fucking door and tell me what's wrong,"

They may argue constantly, but they did tell each other their problems and what they wanted to do with their futures. They had become fast friends, though the rest of their friends thought otherwise. "What are you wearing first...before I open the door," she said a little calmer.

The male soccer player was confused but looked down at what he was wearing. "Um...a wife beater and flannel pants?" he said with a question in his voice.

He heard the lock on the door be released, but the door didn't open. He let out a huff and quickly opened the door and shut it behind him, for no reason. He looked around the room, expecting the girl to be in front of him, but she was in the opposite corner, turned away from him. He walked around the bed, and was about to go closer to the girl when she stopped him. "Don't come any closer okay," she stated her voice shaky.

He stopped and stayed quiet. Taking the time to look at what she was wearing. She had a white fitted tank top and dull orange flannel pants. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone," he muttered.

The girl crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling before letting out a deep sigh. "It's not that I _don't_ trust you...I just...it's kind of embarrassing...and well I think you might use it when we argue," she admitted still not looking at him.

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Is it why you've been avoiding me lately? Because I really would like to know...you know...since I keep thinking that I've done something wrong," he whispered.

He watched as the girl nodded her head. "It's not something you did...it's what I'm _afraid_ of_ what I might do_," she cleared up.

"Elaborate,"

Iris cleared her throat, but never turned around. "Um...well...I kind of have this um problem..." she started.

Taichi frowned. What the hell kind of problem would keep someone away from another? He wasn't sure but he was starting to think that the girl in front of him had her head punched too many times back when she was abused. Okay bad thing to say, but it was the only explanation. "I'm Kinda sorta um...a sex addict...I have to get a release at least once or twice a day...soccer doesn't help since I'm more...active? When I'm stressed, or frustrated. I used to have someone to help...but I broke it off with them before the start of summer and kind of started to go around sleeping with whoever..." she ranted. "But I stopped only a couple weeks after because they were all pussies who were acting like I was some fragile piece of equipment. I told myself I'd chill out...and I have...but...with you around, it's kind of hard _not_ to get turn on and aggravated,"

Taichi only stared at her in disbelief. He completely understood now why the girl was avoiding him. She needed a sexual release and he was the closest guy who wouldn't submit, and she didn't want to make things awkward or ruin their friendship. He walked towards her, watching her body stiffen, though she said nothing, knowing that he wasn't going to stop again. He stopped right behind her, just inches away, and he could see her trembling, trying to keep herself under control. "But you said you've never been kissed when I asked about it,"

He watched the girls head hang. "I haven't. All the morons I've slept with...I never allow them to kiss me. When I fall in love and know that I'll be with that person forever, then I'll kiss them," she explained clearly embarrassed.

Taichi nodded, even though the girl couldn't see him. He then smirked and ran his hands across her back so they went to her front and started to go under her pants. He pressed himself against her and kissed the base of her neck, but got no response. He frowned for a moment, all the girls he'd done that to had sighed and moaned in pure pleasure, but Iris did nothing. Her body was reacting to his hands slowing reaching down her pants, but not the kiss. He then smiled and bit down on her flesh, earning a moan from the girl, and her back arching at the sensation. This was going to be fun. He let go of her flesh after a moment, and lifted his lips so they were next to her ear. He blew out some warm air, causing the girl to shiver. "It's a _damn good _thing I'm a sex addict too then," He whispered.

"Then I think we have som-" she was cut off from her comment when the male behind her thrust two fingers into her.

Taichi allowed her to arch her back, causing her head to rest on his chest. He maneuvered his head so he could bite her neck again, this time he broke skin, causing the girl to moan and raise her arms up behind and pulled at the boys hair. "We'll talk about rules later," he whispered in a husky voice.

He removed his hands from her and turned her around, and taking a step back. He could see her hard nipples through her shirt and was damn proud that he was able to do that to her, but he wasn't sure why. Iris looked at him expectantly. "Strip down. Now," he growled out.

Iris' eyes went wide but she quickly did exposing herself to him, a first since she usually kept her top on. Taichi's eyes wandered up and down her small, perfect, tan body, his eyes only stopping their thorough search when he saw a long scar going from the girls belly button to the spot between her breasts. He took a step forward and traced the scar. "It's old...and the emotional pain is gone," she said smiling.

Taichi nodded and smirked at her. He was going to make her scream his name no matter what. He slowly took off his own clothes, watching with his brown eyes as she licked her lips in desire as he pulled his pants down to show his large member. "Like what you see?" he joked using the over used phrase.

Iris could only nod. "Finally. A real guy!" she said looking at him.

Taichi laughed. That was why she was so tight. Well he would have the pleasure of making her the perfect size. He grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and got on top of her, his mouth covered one of her nipples and he bit down hard on the tip. He grinned when Iris arched into his rough handling and bit harder causing the girl to run her fingernails down his back, making him hiss in pain and pleasure while he listened to the girl gasp in pleasure. "You okay with no protection?" he asked not wanted to go any further if she wasn't alright.

Iris nodded. "I want _you_," she said simply.

Taichi nodded and thrust into the girl, nothing to help ease into her. She yelped but a moment later started moaning and bucking, matching his thrusts. Taichi had resumed biting her, he was leaving hickeys, but didn't care, he was allowed to be rough, and he was going to be rough as hell with this girl. "Taichi," she whispered in a plea as she scratched down his muscles arms.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back fast, knowing it would be painfully pleasing to the girl, and he was right as she gasped again. "What?" he asked his voice vibrating violently off her throat as he began to bite it.

"Harder!" she whispered .

Taichi smirked at her need and plea. He would grant her whatever she wanted, on one condition. He traced a rough harsh line up her jaw to her lips, his hand still keeping her from moving her head. He stopped his thrusts, causing the blue eyed female beneath him to whimper. He hovered over her lips. "Give me you first kiss then," he demanded.

He thought the girl would hesitant, but he was wrong. The girl had moved her hands behind his head and crashed his lips to hers. He was shocked when she bit his bottom lip hard. Taichi let out a growl and thrust as far in as he could go, making Iris arch up so their stomachs were touching. He began working at a fast pace, making sure to go as far as he could, to cause her to cry out in pleasure. He hadn't realized it, but the girls hands found their way to his ass, and as he was about to pull out as they both came, she pushed him in.

Taichi rolled off the girl and pulled her to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. Iris pulled the comforter up around them, it had been ignored until they finished, and looked up at the male. "Usually I send the girl out right after we finish...what about you?" he asked looking into deep crystal blue eyes.

Iris blushed. "I would leave right after. They wanted to cuddle and sleep, but I only wanted the sex," she admitted. "But I think we should go over some rules,"

Taichi nodded. "I suspect us doing this again,"

Iris nodded and giggled. "Alright. No lips on lips...I only made that one exception because, well. My GOD!" she said feeling herself getting turned on again just from the thought. "I don't do blow jobs, so you don't have to 'eat me out'," she shivered at the thought. "We aren't dating. It's just for sexual relief until we can find a steady...if we ever find one. Which means this stops once one of us gets a partner,"

Taichi looked at the girl and shook his head. "Alright. What about school? I start in January, but what about until then? I mean _I'm_ going to need releases too," he asked.

Iris thought for a moment. "Text me. I have free period first period so we can do a round or two before I have to go. And then I have a two hour lunch because I have a study, and then lunch, so I can leave the school to 'eat' and then return and finish class and go to practice, until it ends...next week," she said.

Taichi nodded. "That could work," he said smiling.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Well it's going to have to,"

"Want to go again?"

This was ridiculous! Yamato hung up the phone. It had been two months since Sora and him had accidentally made out at his place and striped each other down to their underwear. He had called, text, left messages, everything, but she still refused to look at him. He wanted to go to Taichi's place to talk...as odd as it was Taichi was actually really good at giving advice, but the fucking prick wasn't picking up his phone. He was certain that the male had found a random chick to satisfy his addiction, then again, Taichi had been pretty good for the past two months, Yamato hadn't seen any girl with Taichi, besides Iris.

The blond singer shook his head and smiled. Whatever Taichi decided to do with his life was completely up to him, right now he had to figure out a way to get Sora back...even though he didn't really have her to begin with. He at least wanted the girl back as a best friend. They were on their way to mending the friendship, and then they just had to drink a whole bottle of vodka and buy that stupid joint. Sure they were celebrating, but they had gone a little too far, Takeru had come home from his date with Hikari and had to leave immediately after because they were making a lot of noise according to his younger brother, which only made things worse.

_"You are compassionate and caring, kind and loving. Your relationship is as close to a fairytale as they can be. You want love, passion, a knight who will stay with you for eternity and they would listen to the words in your songs, listen to your playing, and be able to know what you are going through. they'd comfort you and be your best friend, as well as your lover. You want a virtually impossible relationship, which is why when you find it, the two of you are going to have to work the hardest to keep it," _

He frowned. Ever since he had heard Jyou tell the girls what they were each looking for in a relationship he couldn't get it out of his head. He didn't mean to listen to it, but Sora had accidentally dialed his number and they had heard everything. Taichi was grinning like an idiot when he heard what turned Iris on, and had started boasting about how much she must like him since they were always fighting, of course the other three males ignored him as they waited for each female to have their perfect dream love described.

When Sora's turn came around, Yamato froze. He wanted to be that guy, that knight. He wanted to make her wildest craziest dreams come true. _**Shit. I am in love with Sora Takenouchi.**_

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair thinking of how he could get her to at least talk to him. His blue eyes went wide as he realized that the answer was staring him right in the face the whole time. He smiled and Jumped up from his spot on his couch and ran into his studio, a song, and not just any song, a song just for Sora, and no one else.

She closed her eyes and dialed the number again. It was eleven o'clock and she felt bad calling up her friend so late, but she couldn't sleep and Iris would help her out. _"Lo?" _

Sora raised an eyebrow, it sounded like Iris was insanely happy, and relaxed, which was a rare occurrence around this time of the year. She shook it off though, and ignored the voice in the background. "Hey. It's Sora, um...do you have a minute, I need to talk to you,"

"_Need me to come over?"_

Sora smiled and shook her head. "No, just need a little advice,"

"_Spill,"_

And she did. She told her friend everything, and even how she felt, it was awkward, and she had wished she had taken her friends offer to have her come over, but it was too late now, so she didn't say anything. _"Aw, Hun. Don't worry. You guys only made out, it's nothing big. Hell it's nothing compared to what I've done,"_

Sora was shocked by Iris' statement. What did that mean? _"Any way. You like him a lot that much is clear. Just trust me on this, do not avoid him. Stay with him. He's what's kept you sane for so long, even though he made you cry when you were younger. Alright? Everything will be fine. Things work themselves out. Yamato wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you, from what you've told me...not like that scumbag a few years back,_"

"Yeah. Thanks sorry if I interrupted something earlier,"

"_No, you didn't. Don't worry about it, it wa-**HEY! TAICHI! GIMME THE PHONE BACK NOW!**"_

Sora raised both her brows. Iris was with Taichi at this hour? She knew that the boy picked her up everyday, but they were actually hanging out when he picked her up? She didn't want to think about it, it could wait until tomorrow. _"Sorry Sora...But I have to __**whip**__ Iris' __**ass**__ in DDR,"_

Dial tone. Sora stared at her phone, completely confused as to what the hell those two did that warranted a DDR contest past midnight to see who was the best. Shaking her head she got off the couch she was on and walked over to the piano. She had begged her mom for it for her sixteenth birthday last year, and was shocked when her mother let her pick out which one she wanted. She started hitting random keys, soon it turned into a complete score that was without a doubt one of her most emotion, filled pieces she had written. Sighing she hit the last key before slamming her hands down on the delicate white music makers.

She stood and was about to head off to bed when she heard the door bell ring. Curious to know who would be visiting at this hour she slowly made her way to the door, unlocking it and opening it up. Sora looked around, her cinnamon-brown eyes scanning the darkness, but finding nothing. She sighed in disappointment, hoping it was certain blond haired blue eyed singer, and looked down, she was shocked to see a basket of red roses, a teddy bear with a heart reading 'Will you be mine?' and four bags of rolo chocolate, her favorite, and only one person knew that.

Picking up the basket she brought it inside and took the roses out first, a note falling from them. She ignored the note for the moment and out the flowers in a vase on the kitchen table. Sora then sat down at the table and opened one of the huge bags of caramel filled chocolates and began to munch on them. She lazily picked up the note and read it, a smile on her face as she did. _**'Two O'clock. Tomorrow. Music.'**_

She folded the note back up, understanding what it meant. They had made up a short hand when they were younger and had instantly understood it as they got older, neither teen needing to explain the change they made to their codes, and simple notes, teachers had gotten confused and demanded to know what the notes had said. Of course the teens would make up what the words meant, they didn't understand why adults had made it so difficult to understand notes that were four words long. Then again, one teacher only laughed and handed the note back, he actually enjoyed their shortened language and allowed them to pass notes whenever.

The red head stood up and threw out the wrapper of the sugar and headed off to bed.

"_Hello?"_

What the hell? Why was there a girl picking up Taichi's phone? Yamato frowned and shook his head. Either Taichi actually liked the girl...or they had kidnapped the bushy haired brunettes phone. "Hi is Taichi there?"

"Sorry. But what can I help you with Yamato? Is avoiding Sora getting to be boring?"

Yamato sighed. Iris. **WHAT THE HELL! **He thought his eyes getting wide. He looked at his watch and read the time. Twelve thirty. Why are they still together? No you know what...he wasn't even going to _attempt_ to figure out_ that_ relationship. "Yeah...I'm writing her a song and-"

"_Ooooh La-la! Alright! Advice time! She loves the piano. Do something with it. Hell it doesn't even need lyric. If you pour your heart into the piece she'll completely get it..." _was the brunette female's reply.

Yamato smiled. He had been debating on whether or not to write lyrics or just make a classical piece for the red haired beauty, with Iris telling him this, his gears were working over time. He had to get her to meet him, some how...CANDY! Duh! "_Iris who are you-__**SHH! TAI! Yamato is going to get Sora baaaack!"**_

Yamato sweat dropped. What the hell was going on with these two? Seriously. Did Taichi find a fuck buddy in Iris? He shuddered at the thought. He would NEVER have sex with anyone he wasn't attracted to mentally...and the only person who was mentally stimulating to him was Sora. "Hey Iris...Sora still like's rolo candy?"

"_**I have no clue, probably, Sora's taste doesn't ch- TAI! STOP IT OR I'LL THROW YOUR PHONE IN THE TOLIET AND FLUSH IT!"**_

Yamato held the phone away from his ear as he heard the girl scream and shout. He wasn't sure what Taichi was doing...but it SCARED him. He shook his head and smiled. "Gotta run Iris. Tell Taichi I say Hey,"he said.

"_Shall do...if he wakes up,"_

_**If**_ he wakes up? What the hell? Why weren't they in a mental institution? Yamato sighed and hung up, walking down the street to the corner mart that was open 24/7. He was glad for this and walked through the candy isle, looking for bags of his loves favorite candy. He had found four bags of rolos, and decided it was enough. He had seen some roses on the way in and picked them up, among other things.

Yamato arrived back at his place, and went to the basement, where his piano was. He wasn't tired even though it was past one in the morning. It was all a big fat whatever. He needed to write this piece by two tomorrow, and he sure as hell wasn't going to screw it up. Sighing he began playing from his heart and soul. Thinking about Sora, and Only Sora. The pain he saw her in, the laughter, the good the bad, everything he felt towards her and more were captured in the piece, and he knew that even though it wasn't written down it would all be the same tomorrow. He continued with the piece as it flowed to a sad slow pace and kept his cobalt eyes shut. She was going to love it.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry sorry sorry! I know it took FOREVER to get this chappy up. But the content I wasn't sure about. Sorry. I decided to just go and post it on the site. Mature content. I do hope you like it and it isn't scarring. Oh...and Umm..part two is only in my head. And if THIS chapter was NINE pages in word...then the next chapter shall-hopefully- match it.**_

_**~The Rain Card.**_

_**BTW I was thinking what would be a good name for my pen name? The rain card is only a temp and I can't figure out what I would like to be called.**_


End file.
